Ain't Nothin' But An Eat Thang
by Mr. Crash
Summary: Mr. Crash is back! This is a parody I wrote a while ago. A parody of Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre's "Ain't Nothin' But A G Thang". Rauru and I rap about the Zelda section and food. ENJOY!


AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT AN EAT THANG  
  
~~~  
  
It's the big Crashtizzle! With Double D E in the middle wizzle! It's LOZ up in this big neptizzle!  
  
I'M BACK! YES I'M BACK IN BLACK!  
  
This is my triumphant return from a long ace sabatical. Parody of "Ain't Nothin' But A G Thang", by Snoop Doggy Dogg and Dr. Dre. Sung by Rauru, and MYSELF, THE MASTA CRASHA!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Rauru}  
  
One, two, three and to the four  
  
Two million pounds of fat an' lard is at the door  
  
Ready to make an entreance, so back on up  
  
Cos you know I'm bout to eat it all up  
  
  
  
Gimme the beverages first, so I expand like a bubble  
  
My huge gut is at your party, now you know you in trouble  
  
  
  
Ain't nothin but an eat thang baby  
  
One fat ass Sage is goin' crazy  
  
Fritos are really quite tas-tay  
  
Inflatable, eatin' really infaltes this  
  
  
  
Cmon back to the eatin at hand  
  
Smorgishs are perfect so I go eat to understand  
  
When I sit down to dine  
  
And before me dig into a 'which, I have to find the perfect fries  
  
You never know, it could be a really good rye and turkey not dry  
  
But at the same time really cold fries  
  
Now you know I'm down with that Wendys crap  
  
So I go up to the counter and order a veggie wrap  
  
  
  
Yeah, and I'm fatter than Fat Joe's fatty toes  
  
And now you all know that I'm on the throes  
  
Of goin' up to the world 'n take off a proper chunk  
  
Eatin' third world countries is really quite some fun  
  
  
  
I eat this and eat that and eat this and uh  
  
I eat this and eat that and eat this and uh  
  
I eat this and eat that and eat this and uh  
  
I can plow through walls like a phantom  
  
  
  
Well I'm eatin and I'm eatin and I'm eat-in.  
  
But I damn near got stopped, cause these people kept screamin'  
  
That my fat is everywhere and is always felt  
  
And I'm so big I need a boomerang for my belt  
  
You never seen a guy eat like this befo'  
  
With a mouth so huge I can eat all of Cambodia  
  
At the same time, with all the pounds that I pack  
  
You know, and I know, my heart's about to attack  
  
  
  
To add to my biggy gut,   
  
this truck of food symbolizes  
  
grease take a piece, but don't quease  
  
If you do, you have no clue  
  
Of what me and my chunky stomach came to do  
  
  
  
I eat this and eat that and eat this and uh  
  
I eat this and eat that and eat this and uh  
  
I eat this, and who cares about eatin' control?  
  
So just chill, till the next Cinaroll  
  
  
  
{Mr. Crash}  
  
Fallin back on that ass  
  
Gotta get back onto my feet  
  
Gettin funky with the write  
  
While I rhyme to this phat beat  
  
It's the capital F oh yes it's fresh with second F N  
  
Z E L D A its always where I been  
  
Showin much text when it's time to write a fic  
  
Killin' chars and settin' a plot  
  
Like there was no writer's trick  
  
Yeah, and it don't quit  
  
I think they in the mood for some muthafuckin read shit  
  
  
  
So Sage?  
  
"What up man?"  
  
Gotta go read it all up  
  
"Whadda ya mean?"  
  
We gotta go to a good place  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
And there's nothin' that's betta  
  
LEGEND OF ZELDA  
  
  
  
{Mr. Crash (With the mad solo!)}  
  
Is where it takes place so I ask your attention  
  
Writin' like a fast sucka but I ain't flinchin'  
  
Droppin the funky write that's makin' the crazy flamas mumble  
  
When I write it down it's like the football, they all fumble  
  
Try to get close and you ass it gets smacked  
  
My mothafuckin homie DED has got my back  
  
Never let me flip cause if I flip then I'm flippin  
  
But if I'm free of block then you know I'm straight trippin  
  
And I'm gonna continue to put my thoughts down, put the plots down  
  
And if you bitches talk shit I have to lay the laws down  
  
Yea, and I don't stop  
  
I know I'm always on top when I write and I jot  
  
But I never quit always on to the break of dawn  
  
See you later DED in the place called F F N  
  
Puttin' it all togetha  
  
In the world of L O Z  
  
No one can do it better  
  
  
  
{Rauru}  
  
I eat this and eat that and eat this and uh  
  
I eat this and eat that and eat this and uh  
  
I eat this, and who cares about eatin' control?  
  
So just chill, till the next Cinaroll 


End file.
